Someday in the Clouds
by OnCloudTen
Summary: "That night. 'Four? Tris she's…gone.' Uriah said. I locked myself in our apartment. Just my apartment. And cried. God, Tris. I cried. I screamed. Why couldn't it have been me? I haven't eaten since. Now here I am, day three, and I still can't breathe. I won't last the rest of my life without you."
1. Anorexia

**Hey pansycakes. Time for sad Fourtris. I was bored today and felt like writing a one-shot. So this is what I came up with. A letter to Tris from Tobias. Read and review!**

**-OnCloudTen**

Beatrice Prior Eaton. Someday I'll meet you in the sky, and we'll truly be together for eternity.

Your funeral didn't have cake. No party lights, no alcohol, no thumping music and drunken bodies. It was the most sober I've ever seen our faction. Tears – actual tears, no the watery eyes and dabbing fingers, cascaded all over the Pit floor. Tear dropped, tears shed, tears screamed.

I didn't cry.

Sorry.

But you wouldn't have wanted it that way.

You'd say, "Be strong, you'll live without me." How ironic.

People don't realize how much someone means to us until we're gone. While you were in my arms, you were the world. Now the universe is shattered.

I was broken. Am broken.

The day you left I fell apart. All the years of abuse and love came crashing down on me, burying me in a state I'll never get out of.

That night. "Four? Tris she's…gone." Uriah said. I locked myself in our apartment. Just _my _apartment. And cried. God, Tris. I cried. I screamed. Why couldn't it have been me? I haven't eaten since. Now here I am, day three, and I still can't breathe. I won't last the rest of my life without you.

I didn't cry because I couldn't. I seriously can't. Tris, I'm going to die.

My body has been rejecting all fluids. I'm dehydrated beyond belief. I can't cry because it's impossible. Not eating has killed me.

They've stuck me with all possible needles. They've tried everything. Saline, water. It's not working.

I've got just a few hours left in hell.

Then I'll be with you again.

Tris, from the moment I met you I knew you were something different. All of our "first" moments were together.

Our first kiss.

We moved in together.

Our first anniversary.

The first…it.

I proposed.

We got married.

You got pregnant.

And then you had a miscarriage.

And then you lost your fertility.

And then you fell off the zip line and died.

Well, that unborn child can live with us up in the sky now. The tragedies end tonight.

I have no regrets. There was no one in the world that I'd miss, except for you.

By the time someone reads this, I'm already going to be dead. Gone, with you once again. I have no regrets.

I love you Tris.

I loved you.

Now it gets to be present tense again.

Tris, I love you.

This is it. I can feel it now.

My heart is slowing down.

The doctors are doing nothing to stop it.

I can't be saved.

_Ten. _You and me, Six.

_Nine. _People aren't cats. We got one life, and it's gone.

_Eight. _Eight days of our honeymoon. Eight days just for us.

_Seven. _Seven fears, before I changed that.

_Six. _I loved you.

_Five. _Five factions. Abnegation to Dauntless.

_Four. _You loved me.

_Three. _Three days you've been gone.

_Two. _Two hearts, beating as one.

_One. _Only one girl I'll ever love.

_Zero. _Tris I-


	2. Because

**Hey guys…so here is my second one-shot. It sucks. I've had such a horrible case of writers block, and I've been extremely frustrated every time I pull up word. So, sorry. If you guys want to post some encouragement on Confused, Number 22, it might get me to post faster :)****. Hint hint…so anyways enjoy this very very very short one-shot that is shorter than this authors note. Never fear, the next one will be much longer! Feel free to PM me about anything! Even if you just want to talk! I'm a great listener! Have an awesome day!**

**-OnCloudTen**

* * *

Because, when I met you, we were perfect.

Because, you are beautiful.

Because, you are my other half.

Because, without you I remember why I wanted to leave.

Because, I'm not me without you.

Because, I can't breathe without you.

Because, I would've died for you, and you threw it all away.

Because, I don't understand what I ever did wrong.

Because, I still love you.

Because, I miss you.

Because, Beatrice Prior, I want you back.


	3. Announcement

Hey guys…I know this is a bit delayed…I have decided to take a break from FanFiction for a while…I'm so sorry but I'm just not feeling inspired lately. Love you guys, and thanks for all the support! Follow my Instagram OnCloud_Ten for information on when I'll start writing again!

**OnCloudTen**


End file.
